Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible device and a bending detection apparatus therefore.
Description of the Related Art
Recently developed flexible devices refer to devices that can be deflected, bent, or rolled without being significantly damaged and are made using a thin and flexible substrate which is different from flat panel displays.
The flexible devices may be used in mobile technology as well as in general TVs, and may be used in various application fields such as electronic newspapers, electronic books, TVs, computers, PDAs, vehicle related displays, and wrist wearable displays, including existing flat panel displays as they can be manufactured using clothes or fibers.
Display characteristics of the flexible devices may be changed according to bending characteristics, and various functions may be controlled or performed using these bending characteristics.
Accordingly, a technology for detecting a bending state of a flexible device is required.